


Barbers

by toesohnoes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb watches Jon get his hair cut. Jon looks as miserable as a cat forced to take a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbers

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/13976982277/robb-stands-with-his-arms-crossed-over-his-chest).

Robb stands with his arms crossed over his chest and watches as Jon’s dark curls are ruthlessly cut away from his head.

He fights with a smirk and pretends that he isn’t thinking of all of the times that he has greedily stroked his fingers through Jon’s hair. It’s always been easy to guide him with it, like a handle he only has to pull when he wants attention - Jon has always followed him so easily, without a single word of complaint.

Jon looks so utterly miserable that Robb is almost tempted to call it off; they should let him wander around with his hair as long as a woman’s if he wants it like that. Only a vague sense of decorum allows him to hold his tongue. If he tells the barber to stop, father won’t be pleased. Worse than that, their mother will have further ammunition to barb Jon with. Best to go ahead with their parents’ wishes.

When they leave, Jon’s head is hanging low and his shoulders are slumped. He looks for all the world as if someone has stolen his favourite toy.

Ensuring that no one is near enough to see, especially not Theon, Robb places his hand at the newly exposed base of Jon’s neck. The shortened locks tickle against his fingers as he rubs briefly against Jon’s skin. He sees Jon’s eyelids flutter in response, as if he’s never felt anything so soothing in his entire life.

“Well, I like it,” Robb says.

Nothing more than that, but it’s enough to make Jon smile. For that alone, it’s worth it.


End file.
